


Moments

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 75th Work, Ahsoka Never Left the Order, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Qui-Gon Lives, no order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Fluff and feels that are safe for everyone because a year ago today I joined Ao3.I'm going to celebrate being here and you liking what I do by not doing what you like me doing here?Anyway. Proud Qui-Gon. Loving Obi-Wan. Cute Skywalker babies. My Satine.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A little background: For this story, Qui-Gon was unable to train Anakin because of a long-term recovery from Maul's wound. In order to heal it, he had to go search wild space for strange Force things, and he finally returned, at the tail end of the Clone War.
> 
> Palpatine was unmasked by Fives, Order 66 prevented, Dooku killed Sidious when he realized Sidious was about to have him killed to cover his tracks, and then in revenge testified to the Senate about what was what. With no more Sith interference, Confederacy and Republic met to speak again, the way they tried in the Clone Wars, and this time, they worked out a mutually beneficial peace.
> 
> The clones have been given the options of choosing vocational training, or staying with the Jedi. Guess what 97% of them chose. 
> 
> Our story opens in a grassy park in the capital city of Sundari on Mandalore...

 

“It's over, Satine. Finally over.”

Satine traced her fingers over the auburn head resting on her thigh.

“I'm not sure what I'm going to do now.”

She smiled down at him. “What is you want to do?”

“I want to run mercy missions, and I want to study. There are so many mysterious things we discovered during the war, and I've had no time to really examine them.”

“Then I think you  _do_ know what you're going to do.” Satine felt a warmth all around her heart, a relaxation that seeped into her bones.

The war was over.

Her shining Jedi knight had survived. Their Padawan had survived.

So had their grandaughter.

_Qui-Gon must be very proud._

But above all other special truths that Satine held dear, one held the crowning glory.

Mandalore had not been dragged into war.

The universities expanded. The hospitals ran without fear of being bombed. The children filled  _schools,_ not  _armies._

It had been close.  _So damn close,_ but they had escaped the siren's song, the promise of glory and money, and because of it, they were  _living_ instead of burying the dead.

They had a future now. One  _each Mandalorian_ could determine, instead of having to choose violence for survival's sake, and for the sake of retaining their family's love and acceptance.

“I fear I will miss him. He's been woven into the very fabric of my life for the last thirteen years.”

Satine felt her heart ache, just a little for him. “You will. But you will keep very busy, and without the war you will have more chances to go visit him, and you are going to love those children.”

“And how do you know this?”

Satine chuckled, pressing her finger to the tip of his nose. “Because you succumb to the charms of little ones even faster than I do.”

He smiled up at her. “I could rest here forever.”  
“As could I,” she breathed, quieting her mind and welcoming him in.  _As could I._

 

* * *

 

Qui-Gon was waiting for him by the shuttle as he returned to leave.

“She still makes you happy,” his master observed.

Obi-Wan's lips curved in a soft smile. “Always.”

“I'm glad for you.” Qui-Gon rested a hand on his shoulder. “And I'm in awe of the man you've become.”

Obi-Wan looked up at him in surprise. “Master?”

“One of the top three swordsmen in the Order— in the _universe—_ a man who raised a child and sent him into the world, a man who survived a war without it darkening his soul, a man who has been brave, so brave, when his Padawan decided to leave the Order of his heart.”  
Obi-Wan's hand reached up to cover Qui-Gon's. “About that last one...”  
“It could have been easy to be angry. To feel rejected or abandoned or hurt, but you've seen past all of that to what Anakin needs, and you've supported him in that. It's been beautiful to watch.”

Obi-Wan gave him a wan smile. “I'm just grateful I still have you and Ahsoka.”  
“We're not going anywhere.” Qui-Gon smirked. “Except where we drag you along, of course.”

Obi-Wan groaned. “What plan have the two of you cooked up now—?”

“There is an outlying temple that has not been accessed in over five thousand years. We think we've pinpointed its location—”

“I survived the war, Qui-Gon, do we  _really_ need to tempt fate?” Obi-Wan protested, stepping up the ramp, but inwardly his heart thrilled at the idea of running missions with this man again. And with Ahsoka by their side?

Yes. That was something he wanted to experience.

He loved Anakin with all his heart, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's life was not  _about_ Anakin Skywalker. He would be grateful when their paths aligned, and he would pursue his own with enthusiasm when they were apart.

_May the Force be with you, my friend._

 

* * *

 

Anakin was pacing, worried and nervous when the rest of his family arrived.

“Are we too late?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No!” Anakin sprang forward to greet them, hugging Qui-Gon and Ahsoka, and reaching out with his mind to embrace Obi-Wan the way his master felt most loved.

Obi-Wan lit up with a smile that actually revealed teeth.

It caught Anakin by surprise, as did his cleanshaven countenance.

There was something far less burdened about him. The sorrow that had haunted his eyes through the war was missing, and there was a sly humor that lingered, but had lightened from the gallows humor Anakin was more familiar with.

He seemed...  _younger._

_Traveling with Qui-Gon is good for you,_ Anakin realized.  _No longer having to be wise and strong for a Padawan. Just... being you, among other adults being themselves._

“ _Anakin_ !” Padmé yelled. “ _Get in here!_ ”

He lunged to obey, Obi-Wan calling, “Good luck!” after him.

Anakin had never felt happier in his life.

He  _thought_ he couldn't experience  _more_ happiness, but—

The moment he laid his son in Obi-Wan's arms, and saw his master's entire soul reel and be dragged towards the child as if by an all-powerful magnet, saw the wonder and dedication in his eyes, saw the way he cradled the baby as if it were the most precious thing in all the universe, Anakin realized he'd misjudged his own capacity for joy.

“His name is Luke,” he offered.

There was such incredible love in Obi-Wan's eyes already as Anakin's father whispered the name, “Luke,” and touched the little soul in the Force, feeding quiet content into the child who was trying to decide whether it was time to cry or not.

But when the still-Jedi tried to do the same with Leia, instead of falling into a nap, she scrunched her nose up and screamed at him, causing Obi-Wan's eyes to widen in a way that had an exhausted Padmé chuckling.

“She's going to be very much like her father,” Padmé asserted.

Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled in mischief. “I can tell.”

“Hey!”

“They're totally right, Master,” Ahsoka chimed in, lightly touching Luke's stomach with her forefinger. “They're so tiny and perfect...”

 

* * *

 

“These are really good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan praised, looking over the technical drawings of ship designs spread over Anakin's worktable.

Anakin glowed beneath the praise. “I've discovered I really enjoy engineering.”

“You certainly have the mind for it.” Obi-Wan caught sight of something partially hidden and drew it out from under the other drawings. His eyes widened, then softened as he saw what it was titled.

_Kenobi-Class._

It took him a moment before he looked up into the yearning eyes of Anakin. The former Jedi wanted so badly for him to like the ship Anakin had been building in his honor...

“You'd like it,” Anakin offered, unable to wait. “It has extra safety measures. But it's faster and packs a better punch than the—”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted, voice soft. “It's perfect.”

Anakin felt his heart glow, and knew a somewhat queasy smile had taken over his face. “Oh.”

Obi-Wan turned from the drawings to his former Padawan.

“What say you to helping me on a mission sometime, once the children are a bit older?”

Anakin's heart leaped into his throat. “You'd—? That'd—  _yes,_ Obi-Wan. Force,  _yes._ ”

“Civilian consultant.” Obi-Wan patted his shoulder with a smile. “I look forward to it.”

_As do I._

He'd missed his master, feared he might have to miss him forever.

_But no._

Anakin turned to face the future with a smile, knowing that even if Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were on the opposite side of the universe from him, their hearts were still with his.

_Time to relax my grip a little bit, and trust that they'll come back to me on their own._

He hadn't expected letting go would help him feel freer, or make his relationships stronger...

But apparently Yoda's advice had been pretty good.

Anakin gave a little smile and thanked the ancient sage in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Some time later, leaving Ahsoka to stay and help care for the little ones and Anakin— let's be real, he was almost as traumatized by the birth as the babies experiencing it had been— Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked back to their ship.

At the base of the landing ramp Obi-Wan looked back one last time.

“You seem to have family in many different places,” Qui-Gon observed.

Obi-Wan smiled. “It means I can call many planets home.”

“Ready for another adventure?”

Obi-Wan looked up at him, and Qui-Gon could feel the strength of his former apprentice's love. “With you? Always.”

Side-by-side they entered the ship.

Looking back on his life, Qui-Gon Jinn was quite sure that the best decision he'd ever made in his life was taking Obi-Wan as his apprentice, and that the second best was asking him to train Anakin.

Though... agreeing to take the Mandalore mission all those years ago hadn't turned out so shabby either...

“If you're done congratulating yourself, can we get out of here?” Obi-Wan asked, looking over at him from the copilot's seat with a devilishly impudent smirk.

Qui-Gon chuckled, and knew that while Obi-Wan might call several different planets home, for Qui-Gon Jinn  _home_ was a bit more mobile.

Home was wherever Obi-Wan Kenobi walked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I tried to make a fluff? Did it work?


End file.
